


The gift

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [11]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, dru and kit are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Kit needs to findthegiftprompt; shopping
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	The gift

**Author's Note:**

> I have the Carmen Sandiego theme song stuck in my head. It's been on loop all day, and I say that's the reason why this one is so short. But I'm a sucker for Kit and Dru's bromance.

“I can’t believe you actually spend money on this stuff,” Dru scoffed at the clothing on the rack. Kit leaned in from the other side of the rack, “Who says I pay for them?” He whispered. Dru rolled her eyes, she picked up a cropped hoodie and held it up, “Why would you spend 40 bucks on half a shirt?” 

“Have you ever tried a crop top?” He asked, and she glared at him, “Obviously not.” Kit decided to ignore her deeming tone, “Then you wouldn’t understand. Once you crop, you can’t stop,” He said in a singsong voice, she laughed and shoved the clothes back on the rack. 

Despite her poking fun at most of the stuff in the store, Kit was glad he brought Dru with him today. Christmas was day’s away, there was no way he could brave the mall on his own. “Do you think Helen would like this?” She asked, holding up a yellow sundress, “I feel like she has that, Dru,” He said. She scrutinized the dress, “I think you’re right,” 

They had thought that going together meant they could get their shopping done twice as fast. But they had been here for hours and still weren’t done. Kit’s list of people he cared about and who he cared about enough to give gifts too, was a lot longer than it used to be. The two of them had also wasted a lot of time in the toy store, trying to find the loudest and most obnoxious toys. “Magnus will hate us forever if we give the boys these,” Dru had said, “So we should definitely get them,” 

“Considering their other dad is the Consul, we might be arrested for this,” Kit pointed out, “So maybe we don’t put our names on them.” They were both grinning, “No,” Dru agreed, “Let’s put Jace and Simon’s.” They were cackling in the toy store, and had to purchase their gifts and leave before they were kicked out for causing a disturbance. 

But they were still missing some very important gifts. Dru still needed a present for Helen, and Kit still needed a present for Ty. Technically he had gifts for Ty, but none of them felt like _the_ gift. It was their first Christmas together and Kit wanted to make it one to remember. 

They decided to abandon the clothing store, in favor of a break at the food court. Kit’s arms were falling asleep from carrying all the bags, he set them down at the table with a sigh. Dru bought funnel fries, “Funnel fries of defeat,” She said with a huff. “We haven’t lost yet,” He pointed out, shoveling fries into his mouth. He was starving. “We still have a few hours until the mall closes.” Dru glared at him, “And we’ve gone to every store,” she complained.

Kit almost agreed, until he saw a woman pass by, carrying a little blue bag. “Well,” He said, “I have one idea,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tiffany’s was exactly how Kit thought it would be. It was the kind of store where most people were scared to touch anything. But for Kit, it was the kind of place that made his fingers itch and twitch, made him want to swipe something off the counter and then leave out the door. It would be so easy. Really, for a jewelry store their security cameras were way out dated.

He was glad that Dru was there, she was leading him by the arm. “This was a good idea, Kit.” She browsed the earring stand, Kit felt more than a little proud of achieving Dru’s hard won praise. “Thank you, contrary to popular belief, I get them alot,” He brushed off his shoulders, Dru snorted. “Yeah, okay.” 

A flash of silver caught Kit’s eye. His breath hitched, a simple, silver, cuff bracelet sat in a case. The bracelet was small, not too bulky. There was a space for an engraving on the inside. On either end of the circlet, was an engraving of a small wave. Like a river, like the Tiber. Like his Tiberius.  
He bought it. He knew he had found it. _The_ gift. He even got it engraved; _to my Sherlock._ The woman engraving it gave him an odd look, but he didn’t mind. It didn’t matter if it didn’t mean anything to anyone else, it meant something to him and Ty. The clerk wrapped the bracelet in a little blue box, and placed it into a little blue bag. They really had the blue thing down. 

Kit added the bag to his already prominent collection of shopping bags. Dru gave him her bag as well, “Find something good?” He asked. She nodded, “They look like the earrings my mother used to have.” She said, with that small smile she always had whenever she talked about her mom. “She’ll love them Dru,” Kit assured her.


End file.
